Kalecgos (tactics)
:This article contains information on Kalecgos in World of Warcraft. For character biography, see Kalecgos. Kalecgos is a boss in the Sunwell Plateau raid, as well as an NPC in Magisters' Terrace. He is first boss. Players have to free him from his enslavement by Kil'jaeden the Deceiver. It would appear that while residing on the Isle of Quel'Danas, Kalec was possessed by Sathrovarr the Corruptor, a Dreadlord in service to Kil'jaeden. This boss fight is similar to that of Vaelastrasz in Blackwing Lair, in that a dragon is enslaved by a power greater than himself (Vaelastrasz by Nefarian, Kalecgos by Kil'jaeden) and must be defeated in order to advance. Unlike Vaelastrasz, however, Kalecgos is redeemed when players defeat the Dread Lord corrupting him from within. He also appears in his half-elf form, Kalec, in Magisters' Terrace, where he gives the quest providing attunement to Heroic Magisters' Terrace. Abilities Kalecgos * He is tauntable *'Arcane Buffet': Inflicts 463 to 537 Arcane damage targets causing a stackable debuff which increases the Arcane damage taken by 500 for 40 seconds. Instant cast. This ability is not dispellable. *'Frost Breath': Inflicts Frost damage to targets in a cone in front of Kalecgos, slowing their attack speed by 75% for 12 seconds. 1 second cast. 30 yard range. This ability can be dispelled. *'Wild Magic:' Cast upon a player. Grants one of six random buffs or debuffs. ** 1 Healing done by spells and effects increased by 100%. ** 2 Casting time increased by 100%. ** 3 Chance to hit with melee and ranged attacks reduced by 50%. ** 4 Damage done by critical hits increased by 100%. ** 5 Increases threat generated by 100%. ** 6 Spell and ability costs reduced by 50%. *'Spectral Blast': Cast upon a random player every 20-25 seconds, teleporting that player to Sathrovarr and leaving behind a portal that others can click to join that player. Kalecgos briefly targets the player it is cast on about 2 seconds before the portal spawns. Deals about 5k dmg to everyone who is too close to the ported person. Will not be cast on Kalecgos' current tank. *'Spectral Realm': Debuff placed upon players who enter the Spectral Rift. *'Spectral Exhaustion': Debuff placed upon players who leave the Spectral Realm - A one minute duration prevents entrance to the Spectral rifts. Sathrovarr the Corruptor * He is tauntable * Curse of Boundless Agony: Curses the target with agony, causing periodic Shadow damage. This damage is dealt slowly at first, and builds up as the Curse reaches its full duration. When removed this Curse jumps to a nearby target. Lasts 30 seconds. This ability is dispellable, but when dispelled, jumps to a nearby target. ** Players must move away from others before being dispelled, otherwise it will jump. * Shadow Bolt Volley: Hurls missles of dark magic, inflicting Shadow damage to nearby enemies. (Targets a random player in the spectral realm and does around 5k damage to that player and 2 others.) * Corrupting Strike:: A powerful strike that damages and corrupts the enemy, stunning it and dealing additional damage over time. (The direct damage (DD) component is about 9k with a DoT doing 1k damage over 3 seconds. Has about a 20 second cooldown. Strategy The fight is quite interesting, because you will need to constantly switch people between Kalecgos (dragon) and Sathrovarr (demon) so that the Arcane Buffet debuff doesn't stack too high. Setup You will need 3 tanks, 8+ healers and 4+ decursers. Assign 4 groups, each containing 2 healers and 1 decurser. The tanks will have a seperate rotation, but everyone else needs to be assigned to one group. Assign an area of the platform for each group, so that they don't have to run as far to reach the portal. Phase 1 Tank Kalecgos (dragon form) at the center of the platform. When you engage him turn him around immediately, because you don't want his Frost Breath to hit the raid. Do not stand too close to each other, because if a portal spawns, everyone to close to it will take damage. Every 20-25 seconds, a portal will spawn. A random raid member will be ported to Kalecgos (human form) and Sathrovarr (demon). The group members of the group he was assigned to will click the portal to join him. That way you ensure to have healers and decursers at Sathrovarr at all times. Phase 2 After being ported you will see Kalecgos (human form, friendly) fight Sathrovarr (demon). A tank will need to taunt and tank Sathrovarr, so that Kalecgos (human form) does not take damage. 60 seconds after entering phase 2 you will automatically be ported back to Kalecgos (dragon form), and gain a debuff preventing you to be ported back to Sathrovarr again for 60 seconds. Rotation Whenever someone is target of the random port, the other members of his port-group will enter the portal. Because of the phase 2 and debuff duration, this will almost automatically become a rotation. The first group that is ported to Sathrovarr re-enters the fight against Kalecgos (dragon form) just before the last group is ported to Sathrovarr. This is a critical moment, because the Arcane Buffet is already stacking prettty high (hits for around 5k dmg). You will have few players up at Kalecgos, so make sure the healers won't enter the portal before the "new" healers (of the first group that was ported) heal the Kalecgos (dragon form) tank. The tanks will be seperated from the "normal" rotation. *Tank 1 tanks Kalecgos (dragon form), until Tank 2 taunts him. *Tank 2 will enter the first portal that spawns *Tank 3 will enter the third portal that spawns Whenever a tank is ported, he will taunt and tank the target (Kalecgos (dragon form) or Sathrovarr). When there is a tank-switch on Kalecgos (dragon form), the tank previously tanking him will enter the next portal he sees. After each port the tank will taunt and tank the target and so on... *Have a group assigned to enter the portal, if Tank 2 or 3 is target of the random port. *If Tank 3 is random port on the first portal, have tank 2 and 3 switch roles. *If Tank 3 is random port on the second portal: oh well... happens. just continue your rotation! Note: Kalecgos (dragon form) and Sathrovarr (demon) need to be killed at the same time, so compare health percentages every once and a while! Quotes Evil Intro: *No longer will I be a slave to Malygos! Challenge me and you will be destroyed! Turns: *My awakening is complete! You shall all perish! Kill: *In the name of Kil'jaeden! *You were warned! Spell: *I will purge you! *Your pain has only begun! Good Intro: *I need... your help... Cannot... resist him... much longer... Losing: *Aaahhh! Help me, before I lose my mind! Nearly lost: *Hurry! There is not much of me left! Win: *I am forever in your debt. Once we have triumphed over Kil'jaeden, this entire world will be in your debt as well. Loot References :See also Sunwell Plateau Guild Progression. External links Category:Dragons Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs